Si conociera tu nombre
by AdiaSkyFire
Summary: Una hermosa muchacha pelirroja se sienta al lado de Lantis. Un amable desconocido se sienta al lado de Hikaru ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos para conocernos?
1. Capitulo 1

_Las estrellas se acercarían a nosotros si las llamáramos por su nombre ¿pero quién conoce sus nombres?_  
 _(Fabrizio Caramagna)_

La enorme multitud se cernía sobre las puertas. Unos se agrupaban sobre las taquillas, en un caótico orden que sólo podría entenderse si se era parte de ese maremágnum. Las personas aguardaban con paciencia, pues sabían desde un principio lo que les recibiría una vez abordaran el tren JR de la línea Sakurajima con sus inconfundibles vagones tapizados de publicidad de Harry Potter y del mundo de Hello Kitty. Nadie desconocía que en un día soleado de primavera como aquel, Universal Studios Japan estaría a reventar.

Fuu sacó de su bolso los pases que había comprado hace dos meses y se los entregó a Hikaru y a Umi, haciendo énfasis en el código QR impreso en las hojas.

\- Debemos pasarlo al entrar. Tratemos de no separarnos –regalándole una mirada significativa a Hikaru, quien asintió sin sentirse aludida -

\- Les dije que era mejor comprar los VIP. –mencionó Umi, tomando su pase y señalando la entrada- ¡Miren todas estas personas!

\- Por mi parte, estoy contenta si puedo subir al "Forbidden Journey" – respondió Fuu con calma-

\- Tú y tus varitas mágicas. – dijo Umi levantando los ojos-

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Entremos, entremos! –les presionó Hikaru- ¡Quiero ir a la atracción de Evangelion!¡Y a Spiderman! ¡Y a Jurassic Park!

Umi y Fuu compartieron una sonrisa ante la impaciencia de su amiga, y tras contagiarse de una parte de su entusiasmo, pasaron por los controles de ingreso y decidieron hacer su primera parada en mundo de Harry Potter, ya que sin duda sería el más concurrido. Caminaron un largo trecho hasta encontrar la réplica del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, que se alzaba magnificente, presidiendo con su enormidad el parque entero, adornado con ciclópeas torres que asemejaban un empedrado perfecto. A los pies del castillo descansaba la estación del tren rodeada de múltiples locales que recreaban la concurrida calle del pueblo de Hogsmeade, donde los fans podrían tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla, eso sí, al precio equivalente a un plato de ramen entero.

Fuu se había transportado a la experiencia, y miraba con deleite cada detalle, con sus verdes ojos rebosantes de felicidad, en una amalgama de entusiasmo y asombro que sus amigas no le habían conocido hasta ahora.

Un colorido letrero les anunciaba una larga hora de espera para el ingreso a la atracción principal, así que se armaron de paciencia. El corredor en zigzag, que permitía una espera más placentera, estaba decorado con docenas de murales y objetos referentes a las películas, que Fuu no perdía tiempo en devorar con su mirada y en ocasiones, podía enfrascarse en una complicada disertación acerca de las costumbres de los personajes, de los escenarios o de cualquier curiosidad que estuviera en sólo libros.

Por fin se acercaban a abordar los vehículos. Estos se componían de asientos dobles con largo espaldar suspendidos por el techo, que eran transportados por un largo riel con suficiente movilidad y resistencia para lograr una verdadera montaña rusa interior donde las piernas quedarían sueltas ante los caprichos del camino.

\- ¿Grupo de….? –preguntó una de las jóvenes empleadas que organizaban a los asistentes-

\- Tres –señaló Umi-

\- Los asientos son de a dos, ¿hay problema si alguno va solo? ¿o desea compartir con el siguiente de la fila?

\- Yo iré sola –se ofreció Hikaru- o con el siguiente, no hay problema

\- ¿Segura? –interpuso Fuu-

\- No se preocupen, vayan ustedes dos. Nos veremos a la salida. ¡Disfruten el paseo!

\- Siempre y cuando los gritos de Fuu no me rompan el tímpano todo estará bien –mencionó Umi con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro-

\- No me asusto con tanta facilidad

\- Si, si si….-dijo Umi con condescendencia y levantando sus cejas- me acuerdo de la última vez.

\- Si no estoy mal, tu duraste un mes entero mirando de reojo las líneas de metro luego de ver esa película –recordó Fuu con una sonrisa irónica, acomodándose las gafas-

\- ¡ESO ES DIFERENTE! Hay…hay gente que ha mu...muer..muerto arrollada. ¡Por qué dices eso justo cuando vamos a ingresar a un túnel oscuro!

\- Por favor aguarda a éste lado –dijo la joven empleada hacia Hikaru, sin inmiscuirse en la discusión de las otras chicas, esperando a que terminaran- ya te ubico. Ustedes dos, por favor, suban al siguiente–indicó hacia Fuu que sonreía en silencio mientras Umi se cruzaba de brazos y miraba con reticencia el fondo del túnel-

Hikaru les observó mientras se acomodaban en las sillas y se ajustaban el cinturón de seguridad. La fila de vehículos suspendidos se movía constantemente, esperando por nuevos pasajeros, así que muy pronto sus amigas desaparecieron de su vista, engullidas hacia las profundidades del castillo. Mientras, los empleados realizaban las mismas preguntas y recomendaciones, siguiendo un estricto protocolo, a todo aquel que esperaba en la fila. No pasaron 10 segundos cuando escuchó que alguien más daba su consentimiento para abordar en su compañía.

Parecía un muchacho mayor que ella, que también venía en un grupo de tres personas. La empleada le indicó que siguiera en la línea, así que no prestó atención a su compañero. Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y acto seguido se precipitó en la oscuridad a gran velocidad.

* * *

Lantis subió al vehículo que le indicó la joven de logística encargada de la atracción y se abrochó el cinturón. Subía a las atracciones porque no sabía cómo más pasar el tiempo, pero le remordía haber aceptado aquel trato peligroso que implicaba dejar a Esmeralda sola.

Miró a su derecha. Junto a él se sentaba una chica menudita de largo cabello rojizo, que trataba de aparentar más de 18 años, pero que no lo conseguía. La muchacha miraba hacia la cueva cavernosa donde desaparecían los demás vehículos, ansiosa por que el viaje comenzara. Tenía un brillo en sus ojos que causaba instantánea curiosidad por conocer sus pensamientos.

Lantis dejó de observarla cuando intuyó que ella se percataba de su mirada. Aun así, por el rabillo del ojo juró que le había visto sonreír.

Los vagones comenzaron a adquirir mayor velocidad, acercando a sus ocupantes al comienzo de aquella experiencia. Olvidando la muchacha y su sonrisa, su atención fue absorbida por la sensación de vacío y la amalgama de efectos especiales que comenzaron a desfilar por sus ojos, que pagaba con creces el boleto de entrada.

De vez en cuando escuchaba los gritos alegres y una risa cantarina, que sin la más mínima preocupación por el qué dirán, emanaba llena de vida, pegajosa, con una fortaleza exorbitante.

Lantis envidió aquella capacidad aparente de desprenderse de la vida misma y disfrutar del ahora. Era algo que hacía mucho no hacía.

El viaje terminó, y Hikaru estaba encantada. ¡Podía subir unas 500 veces a esa atracción! Si ella estaba así de feliz, no podía imaginar el trance hipnótico en que encontraría a Fuu. Impaciente por encontrarse con sus amigas, oteó hacia el final de la línea, por si las veía bajar de alguno de carritos que se agolpaban al frente. Los vehículos estaban en la recta final del recorrido, avanzando lentamente, mientras el personal de logística se encargaba de desear un feliz día y verificar que todos bajaran en instante adecuado, indicándoles la salida.

En el momento de desabrocharse los cinturones, Hikaru se encontró con que estaba atrapada. Miró con desespero hacia los que estaban antes de ella, confiando en tener algo de tiempo, pero estaba próxima a su turno y la hebilla seguía sin moverse. Ya estaba casi allí, el final definitivo y ¡el dichoso mecanismo no la dejaba ir! Tendría que pedir…

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Hikaru volteó para enfrentar a su compañero que le miraba esperando por su respuesta, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Eh…Si, creo – mencionó indecisa. Le apenaba no poder lograr algo tan básico por ella misma- Esto debería ser muy sencillo

\- Tengo que…-señaló hacia su estómago, sitio donde convergía el mecanismo de seguridad de tres puntos- ¿está bien?

Ella dio su consentimiento. Las manos del muchacho tantearon el mecanismo, pero seguía sin funcionar. Hikaru trató de no moverse ni un centímetro. Sentía algo extraño al tenerlo tan cerca, con su cabello rozando la ropa.

\- Estás realmente atrapada –dijo sin mirarle, concentrado en la tarea -

\- ¿No suelta? ¡No puede ser!

Hikaru estaba comenzando a impacientarse. No quería causar un lio. El muchacho volteó por un momento, y sonrió de nuevo, transmitiéndole una calma inaudita. Era un misterio que tan sólo con ese gesto, ella sintiera que todo podía estar bien. Sintiéndose más tranquila, le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

Un joven perteneciente a la logística de la atracción se acercó a ellos al ver que aún no habían descendido. Les indicó que le dieran permiso para colaborarles, pero en poco tiempo se dio cuenta que el cinturón estaba realmente atascado, por lo que decidió dar la alerta para que detuvieran el tren de vehículos que se estaba apiñando detrás de ellos. Hikaru suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso?

* * *

Después de transcurridos unos minutos en el atasco, por fin pudieron salir al aire libre. Lantis sabía que podría no volver a encontrar a la muchacha, pero no sabía cómo concretar una oportunidad más sólida con la poca conversación que habían tenido.

Afortunadamente la muchacha no tenía ese problema, y se dirigió a él sin ningún tapujo.

\- Menos mal tenía un buen compañero. ¡Me hubiera aburrido muchísimo! –dijo dándole una mirada significativa- Supongo que tus amigos, o con quien hayas venido deben estar esperándote.

Lantis recordó la cara de Esmeralda, diciéndole que tenía unos boletos que le habían "regalado" para entrar en un día muy específico a Universal Studios, y sonrió con tristeza.

\- Seguramente ya estarán ocupados en algún otro lado.

\- ¿Pero…es que acaso no venían juntos?

\- Algo así –mencionó sin querer dar más detalles-

\- Hummm –la muchacha de hermoso cabello rojizo se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa, mientras le observaba con detenimiento- ¿Entonces tu idea es pasar el día solo? Eso no puede ser. La mejor manera de disfrutar este sitio es con la compañía adecuada.

La decisión que a continuación tomó la muchacha le iluminó el rostro, como un rayo de sol después de una tarde lluviosa. Lantis sabía lo que iba a decir antes de que lo convirtiera en palabras, y sin dejarlo en evidencia, se alegró mucho. Deseaba conocerla mejor. Había algo en ella que le atraía de una forma irresistible.

* * *

Hikaru fue la primera en presentarse, y con entusiasmo le indicó que la siguiera para encontrarse con sus amigas.

Durante el tiempo que tuvo que esperar a que los de logística consiguieran la herramienta adecuada para poder liberarla de la silla, el muchacho no se había retirado a pesar que él podía irse en cualquier momento. Hikaru estaba convencida que lo había hecho por el mero hecho de hacerle compañía y no dejarla sucumbir a la vergüenza de tener toda la atracción detenida por más de 15 minutos. Por eso, quería devolverle la generosidad.

Se había contactado con Umi al celular y habían quedado de verse en la tienda de las varitas mágicas. Umi estaba ya aburrida de que Fuu no quisiera salir de la tienda de recuerdos, por lo que solicitaba apoyo inmediato.

Asombro y confusión fue la reacción inicial de sus amigas al verla llegar junto con su nuevo compañero.

* * *

Supo que no era bienvenido de inmediato, pero eso jamás le había importado. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran de reojo al acompañar a Esmeralda cada vez que salían. Él tenía la tarea de protegerla, por lo que muchas veces entraba en contravía con los intereses de la joven heredera de uno de los grupos empresariales más importantes de Tokyo. Así que esas miradas de incomodidad ante un inoportuno acompañante eran rutina para él.

Sus pensamientos volvieron hacia Esmeralda una vez más. Estaba concediéndole una travesura, una _enorme_ travesura que seguramente le costaría el trabajo. Lo único que le quedaba era rogar que supiera comportarse, para no alimentar esa latente bola de nieve que arrasaría a quien se cruzara en su camino.

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó su hermosa compañera- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Compremos algo de tomar

* * *

Umi y Fuu les siguieron hacia el carrito de venta de Cerveza de mantequilla unos pasos atrás. Hikaru no podía creer que estuvieran preocupadas por la compañía del muchacho. ¡Se notaba a leguas que era una persona de buen corazón! Le encantaba su sonrisa, su tono de voz y la calidez que irradiaba sin proponérselo. ¿Acaso no podían ver lo mismo que ella? ¿Y a qué debía ahora el constante monitoreo sobre su persona, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo? ¿Por qué se alarmaban tanto?

\- Sólo están preocupadas por ti –adivinó su compañero, al verla andar cabizbaja- Después de todo soy un extraño que acabas de conocer.

\- Siento que te traten así. Nunca fue mi intención.

\- Se detuvieron a mirar esas capas –señaló él, pasando por alto su disculpa y deteniéndose a su vez unos metros más adelante-

\- A Fuu le encantan. – Hikaru volteó para ver a su amiga dándole un discurso a Umi que versaría acerca de casas, símbolos y colores- Estoy segura que se comprará una

\- ¿Nos adelantamos?

Era una propuesta tentadora, incluso prohibida. Hikaru se sintió convencida incluso antes de decir que sí.

Compraron dos cervezas en uno de los puestos al final del camino, cerca de la salida. Eran dos tiendas de madera oscura bastante pintorescas al aire libre, que abrían al público justo al lado de la enorme locomotora del Hogwarts Express, la cual saludaba a los transeúntes con ráfagas de humo. Un hombre regordete, con toda la cara de un tendero congestionado por la enorme cantidad de clientes les sirvió en grandes jarras el líquido directo del barril, que obviamente no tenía ni una gota de alcohol. El primer instinto de Hikaru fue revolver con el pitillo el contenido del vaso, como si estuviera tomándose una malteada. Unos segundos antes de la repentina explosión pudo ver la cara de consternación del vendedor en cámara lenta, que le advertía negando con la cabeza. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Lantis no pudo hacer nada. El contenido del vaso ya estaba escurriendo por la camiseta de su compañera, que empapaba sin ningún decoro todo su pecho, haciéndolo _muy_ visible. Sin embargo, le llamaba la atención la forma en que ocurrieron los sucesos. Era su impresión ¿o todo el episodio parecía premeditado? Para completar el cuadro, ahora la chica se pasaba las manos sobre el pecho lleno de líquido rosado, como si pudiera secarlo a punta de fricción. O la muchacha era demasiado inocente para pensar que semejante movimiento no llamaría la atención, o allí pasaba algo extraño.

Rememoró toda la situación del encuentro con la hermosa pelirroja, lo oportuna de la conversación, el atasco en la atracción, la invitación a pasar el día con ella. Los acontecimientos parecían encajar con súbita perfección y si algo sabía él de la vida, era que NUNCA se la había dejado tan fácil, menos cuando de objetivos levemente románticos se trataba. Comenzó a sospechar de la aleatoriedad. ¿Estaría relacionada con su temporal alejamiento de las reglas? ¿Sería parte de alguna treta para llegar a Esmeralda?

\- ¡que tonta soy! –dijo mientras seguía tocándose aquí y allá- Esto no se va a secar rápido.

Lantis comenzó a evaluar el comportamiento de la chica tal como lo hacía con cualquier amenaza. Sonreía con tristeza, apenada por la situación, y miraba a los transeúntes mientras hacía un esfuerzo fútil por quitarse la espuma.

El juicio se le nublaba por la forma en que aquellos preciosos ojos marrones buscaban una salida a semejante situación bochornosa, por ese gesto involuntario de morderse el labio inferior, y por el inefable impulso de ayudarla, _de cubrirla_ para que nadie más viera lo que él estaba viendo, pensamiento que le tensaba todas las fibras de su ser. Trató de no mirar la camiseta empapada y la forma en que marcaba el cuerpo debajo de ella…sin lograrlo en un 100%.

Suspiró derrotado. No acostumbraba ceder, y no empezaría ahora sólo porque le gustaba aquella muchacha. _TENÍA QUE PERMANECER ALERTA._

Camisetas mojadas en medio de un día caluroso de primavera. Nada de esta situación era _normal_. Tenía que contactarse con Esmeralda.


	2. Capitulo 2

_Me pregunto si las estrellas se iluminan con el fin de que algún día, cada uno pueda encontrar la suya._  
 _(Antoine de Saint-Exupéry)_

\- ¡Oh no no! Necesito cambiarme – dijo Hikaru, vencida, apenada, mirando su blusa de tela ligera completamente estropeada, llena de espuma y de líquido- pero no traje ninguna muda adicional. Fuu me va a regañar. Ella dijo que era mejor traer una camiseta por si entrábamos a una atracción acuática, pero salí tarde de la habitación….

\- Podemos comprar alguna -dijo él- no te preocupes. Además puedes llevarte un recuerdo.

\- ¡No es mala idea! –aceptó encantada, pero torció la boca al recordar que sus finanzas no estaban rebosantes en esos días- ¿Costarán mucho dinero?

\- Eso es lo de menos. Vamos –le invitó, señalando con su cabeza una de las numerosas tiendas-

\- Pero Umi y Fuu…

\- Escríbeles un mensaje, nos encontrarán con facilidad.

Hikaru caminó al lado de su compañero. Le notaba preocupado por la mirada de otras personas hacia ella. Si, se había empapado con la bebida, ¿pero era para tanto? La realización llegó cuando un joven cercano a los 14 años se quedó alelado mientras pasaba. Allí por fin se dio cuenta de lo transparente que se había vuelto su blusa y del curioso espectáculo que estaba dando. Los colores se le subieron a la cara, incendiándola, mientras trataba de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, tapándose lo que más podía. Si antes había pensado esperar a sus amigas, ahora eso estaba descartado. Necesitaba esa camiseta de inmediato.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el golpe helado del aire acondicionado les recibiera a la entrada de tienda, lo que hizo que Hikaru se estremeciera, por estar empapada. Se apretó un poco más, y frotó sus antebrazos con energía.

El sitio era grandísimo, lleno de estantes por todos lados. No sólo había mercancía de Harry Potter, sino de todas las demás atracciones. Cada sector estaba dedicado a una temática, por lo que tenía bastante de dónde elegir. Sin dudarlo fue directo hacia las indumentarias verde y café pertenecientes Shingeki no Kyojin. Se pondría ropa de colores oscuros y muy muy grande, que no llamara la atención.

Su compañero quedó atrás, entretenido en la sección de Snoopy, dándole un vistazo a la mercancía _vintage_. Hikaru aprovechó y tomó un buzo verde, con el logo de los _survey corps_ , y corrió a pagarlo en la registradora, para no pensar mucho en el dineral que estaba gastando.

\- ¿Hay algún lado donde pueda ponérmelo? –dijo a la empleada, tratando de no despegar los brazos de su pecho-

\- Lo lamento, pero no tenemos vestier aquí dentro.

\- No quisiera salir de nuevo. Estoy empapada…¿Por favor? –rogó, esperando que las empleadas entendieran su situación, solidarizándose con ella-

\- Puedes usar el baño de empleados –sugirió otra de las mujeres detrás del mostrador, respondiendo a su súplica con expresión cómplice- Pero no le digas a nuestro jefe.

Hikaru entró al baño, se quitó la blusa y se limpió la sustancia pegajosa de la piel con algunas toallas pasadas por agua del grifo. Notó que la famosa cerveza también había ido a parar a su trenza, por algún artilugio. Se soltó el cabello, pasándose los dedos con agua limpia para quitar los vestigios del líquido.

* * *

Lantis no quiso inmiscuirse en la elección de la ropa, a pesar de la insistencia de la chica. No pensaba seguir aparentando que verla de esa forma no le provocaba emociones encontradas, sobre todo después de que ella rechazara su abrigo para cubrirse.

Se apartó y aprovechó para llamar al celular de Esmeralda. Uno, dos…cinco timbres…buzón de mensajes.

Colgó con rabia. Le había dicho expresamente que se mantuviera pendiente del aparato. Volvió a llamar, pero no obtuvo respuesta. El oscuro presentimiento se le asentó en la nuca, punzando, desgastando su mente en la maquinación de múltiples posibilidades. Pero aún no estaba seguro, _no estaba seguro_. Podría contactar al hermano, pero quedaría en evidencia que había descuidado su trabajo.

Volvió a marcarle. Esmeralda no le contestó. No le gustaba, la tarde podía terminar a mal.

¿O se estaba volviendo paranoico como Zagato había dicho?

Al tiempo que guardaba el celular en el bolsillo del jean, vio a la chica saliendo de detrás del mostrador en la sección de Shingeki no Kyojin. _¿Qué hacía allá? ¿No había ido hacia el lado contrario? ¿Y qué era lo que se había puesto?_ Jamás hubiera imaginado por la forma en que se movía, por sus ademanes, y por la ajustada camiseta blanca con la que le había conocido, que elegiría aquel estilo tan cómodo. Antes había considerado que ella era parte de algún tipo de distracción para que se olvidara de Esmeralda, pero ahora la teoría perdía peso. El atuendo le quedaba muy bonito, a pesar que escondía todos los atributos que hacía poco resaltaba con enloquecedora furia.

Quizás si estaba paranoico. Caminó hacia ella. Era curioso, pero ahora le gustaba más que antes.

* * *

Hikaru no encontraba a Eagle. Cuando compró el buzo no había caído en cuenta de avisarle que se iba a cambiar de inmediato en su afán de quitarse la blusa. Trató de distinguirlo entre la multitud, pero Eagle se había esfumado. No tenía manera de contactarlo, pues no habían intercambiado números y si lo hubiera hecho, Umi le habría puesto el grito en el cielo. Era posible que él la estuviera buscando, pero que no supiera reconocerla con el cabello suelto y la ropa nueva.

¡Tenía que encontrarlo! Le había prometido almorzar con él en pago por la ayuda con el cinturón de seguridad. Si lo perdía ahora, Eagle quizás pensaría que se había arrepentido o que había regresado con Umi y Fuu. Volvió a dar un paneo, y se encaminó hacia la sección de Snoopy donde lo había visto por última vez. Creyó ver su cabello gris por un momento, pero se diluyó en medio de la gente.

Se encontraba alzandose en puntillas cuando un joven alto de cabello oscuro se acercó con una familiaridad sorpresiva. Viendo que continuaba al lado de ella como si andaran juntos, siguió caminando entre los estantes y las góndolas de mercancía, evitando cruzarse con ese hombre, pero él se mantenía cerca, siguiéndola, hasta que llegado el momento, se dirigió a ella.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? –fue la increíble pregunta con que rompió el hielo-

Hikaru se demoró unos segundos en hablar. El hombre tenía una voz profunda, que le llamó la atención de inmediato. Quizás sólo por eso decidió responder.

\- ¿Perdón? –dijo tanteando a su interlocutor-

\- Te quitaste la ropa mojada. –aclaró el hombre-

\- S…si –afirmó comenzando a asustarse por el escalofriante conocimiento de sus actividades ante un completo extraño-

\- Creí que querías algo del gato negro, el de Hello Kitty.

Esa conversación estaba tomando un ritmo muy perturbador. Hikaru se detuvo a pensar si no la estarían confundiendo con alguien más o ¿Lo conocería de alguna parte y se había olvidado? El muchacho no parecía un desequilibrado, ni un acosador…Pero, ¿Cómo debería lucir un pervertido? Eso escapaba de su conocimiento.

* * *

Eagle vio a Hikaru dirigirse hacia los estantes del mundo de Hello Kitty y se apresuró a hacer la fila en la caja registradora para comprar el peluche de Snoopy Astronauta que había elegido. Estaba convencido que le gustaría. La fila no era extensa, por lo que alcanzaría a llegar cuando ella ya hubiera escogido su ropa de cambio para poder comprársela a su vez. Intuía que ella no lo dejaría, pero debía hacer el intento.

Ir a la tienda había sido su idea, precisamente para poder comprarle algo. Deseaba que ella y sus dos amigas confiaran en él, a pesar de saber que era difícil sin revelar quién era en verdad y teniendo en cuenta la situación en que conoció a la hermosa Hikaru. Podría llamarse destino o ser una maravillosa casualidad, pero ese cinturón de seguridad se había atorado por una razón. Eagle estaba dispuesto a conseguir una segunda cita – o una primera, si fuera estricto en el concepto- a como diera lugar; por eso había despachado a Geo y a Tatra. Igual presentía que Geo en algún momento le sugeriría muy educadamente que fuera a buscar a su hermanita Esmeralda para poder estar a solas con Tatra.

Volvió a mirar hacia donde había visto por última vez a Hikaru. No podía perderla, ya que aún no había llegado a la parte crucial del día donde pedía su número. Asumía que el fulgurante cabello le guiaría entre la multitud. Agradecía que ella lo hubiese soltado de la trenza, porque así era aún más notorio.

Después de lo que le pareció un siglo, pagó el Snoopy y se dirigió hacia las góndolas del mundo de Hello Kitty. Cuando alcanzó a Hikaru, ésta ya había cambiado su blusa por una ajustada camiseta negra con un diseño adusto del gato Chococat en dorado.

\- Veo que ya te cambiaste. Fue bastante rápido. –dijo con una sonrisa, hablando a las espaldas de la chica- No me diste la ocasión de ayudarte a pagarlo.

Ella volteó, y se quedó en silencio, mirándole de arriba abajo como si no estuviera segura de qué decirle.

\- ¿Ya estás más tranquila? – continuó, extrañado por el repentino silencio-

\- ¿Más tranquila? –respondió ella alzando las cejas y atisbando una sonrisa-

\- Si…te veía incómoda por que estabas empapada.

Nuevamente Hikaru se sumió en el silencio. Su mirada había cambiado, era más segura, más confiada, pero también más…

 _¿Era realmente Hikaru?_

\- ¿Así que te fijaste en que estaba mojada? –dijo con cierto tono, algo más bajo de lo que le había escuchado-

\- Yo me encontré con esto – mencionó pasando el comentario provocador, haciendo alusión al Snoopy que llevaba en la mano-

\- ¿Es para mí? – sus ojos brillaron, pasando del muñeco a Eagle con rapidez-

\- ¿Para ti? No sé. – fingió, encantado por haber captado su interés-

\- Eres Eagle Vision. ¿No es así?

Eagle borró su sonrisa, y se sintió pesado, con los pies anclados a la tierra, arrastrado desde un sueño hasta la fría realidad.

Hikaru finalmente había caído en cuenta de quién era. Cuando se presentaron esperó que aún si reconocía su apellido, eso no fuera un obstáculo, pero al ver que ella no lo hacía, se sintió feliz de pasar su tiempo como cualquier otro, sin tener que pensar en inventarse una mentira, sin pensar en su imagen, en su familia, y en su "seguridad". Lo mismo había ocurrido con Umi y Fuu, las amigas de su precioso descubrimiento, pues Hikaru sólo lo había presentado como "Eagle", omitiendo su apellido.

Pero ahora, ¿qué significaba que ella supiera la verdad?

\- Salgamos de aquí. El aire acondicionado está muy fuerte, hace mucho frío para ser un día tan bonito –propuso ella-

* * *

Nova no podía creer su suerte. Cuando vio a Esmeralda Vision cruzar por las puertas de Universal Studios supo que ese era un reto que no podía obviar. ¡Era increíble que la gente no le reconociera! Sin embargo no era tan sorprendente si consideraba que la mayoría de personas estaría más pendiente de un idol o de algún personaje de la farándula que de la hija de un rico empresario de Tokyo. Era posible que si no tuviera como pasatiempo leer las revistas de Jet Set, ella tampoco le hubiera reconocido.

Para completar su asombro, Esmeralda y el que sin lugar a dudas era su empleado se separaron tras una breve conversación, haciéndole aún más fácil su plan si decidía acercarse.

Los tres compañeros de escuela con los que había acordado pasar ese día no sabían que se dedicaba en su tiempo libre a esos "juegos _",_ a ese _delicioso_ pasatiempo lleno de emociones, que había descubierto en primer año de preparatoria, y refinado a través del tiempo y de la práctica. No había mayor adrenalina que estar al borde de ser descubierta. Aunque también estaba el dinero, no podía negarlo.

Y allí había mucho dinero si sabía jugar adecuadamente. No apuntaría hacia Esmeralda, sería más difícil, ¿pero hacia su guapo, solitario y seguramente BIEN pago guardaespaldas? Oh sí. Mil veces SI. Lograría llamar su atención a como diera lugar y de una forma u otra le sacaría dinero, ya fuera a través de la conquista o de la lástima.

Inventó una disculpa para separarse de sus compañeros y le había seguido hasta la atracción de Spiderman. Se situó unos pasos atrás de la fila que no superaba las 40 personas a esa hora de la mañana, pues el grueso de los visitantes iba directo al mundo de Harry Potter. Como pudo, convenció a varios para acercarse lo que más pudo a su objetivo. El que ese hombre fuera de su completo gusto hacía las cosas aún más emocionantes, y de sólo pensar en engañar a un profesional le disparaba al cielo las emociones. Su corazón latía enloquecido cuando consiguió tras un pequeño coqueteo con uno de los empleado de la atracción la silla de al lado del comestible guardaespaldas.

El día se acercó a la perfección cuando la atracción se atascó en medio del recorrido. Ahí había lanzado el anzuelo, haciéndose pasar como una linda mosquita muerta que se había visto obligada a separarse de su grupo, y el pez había mordido. Hasta sus compañeros le había ayudado sin saberlo al hacerle un ambiente hostil al recién llegado, lo que desencadenó en que pudieron alejarse por su cuenta para recorrer el parque e ir a la siguiente atracción: Harry Potter. Ya sabía que dos de sus compañeros de escuela estaban detrás de sus atenciones y el ver a semejante espécimen como competencia no les había gustado, como era lógico.

Creía que lo tenía en sus redes cuando " _por accidente"_ derramó el refresco sobre su camiseta tras fingir que se tropezaba. Sabía que la estaba mirando, sabía que trataba de comportarse de forma estoica, pero también sabía que había desbalanceado esa aura de hierro con la transparencia rosa del líquido sobre su piel.

La idea de la tienda fue suya por supuesto, para lograr que él le comprara alguna baratija y poder así tener una excusa para tener contacto físico como "agradecimiento", pero sus esperanzas habían disminuido cuando él se negó a acompañarla a escoger la ropa. ¿Estaba sospechando? Tal vez lo del refresco había sido demasiado obvio. Por eso le dejó estar, no quería arruinar su esfuerzo del día con una nimiedad. Debía ser paciente.

Pero justo cuando estaba armándose de nuevo para atacar, ocurrió algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad: Eagle Vision. Eagle Vision en persona se acercó a ella como si la conociera, como si estuviera rogando por un poco de atención a su persona.

¿La estaba confundiendo con alguien más? Podría ser…aunque se había fijado en el cambio de ropa que tuvo que hacer a toda prisa en una esquina de la tienda, sacándose la camiseta mojada por debajo de la nueva, todo para no perder demasiado tiempo y no darle a Lantis más razones para desconfiar.

Ahora Lantis había pasado a un segundo plano. No podía decidir si Eagle era igual de atractivo que el guardaespaldas, pero no estaba _nada_ mal. Además su billetera lo hacía más interesante. Al diablo con Lantis. Si Eagle Vision quería hablar con ella, si quería regalarle Snoopys, que así fuera. Pero primero debía desaparecer de la tienda lo más rápido posible.

Esperaba no estar pasándose de ambiciosa.

* * *

Hikaru no quería ser grosera, pero esa conversación no iba hacia ningún lado. Si no encontraba a Eagle, debería al menos llamar a sus amigas, que estarían muy preocupadas. Buscó su celular dentro de su pequeña mochila…

Y no estaba. Dio media vuelta inmediata, con aquel vacío en el estómago haciéndose espacio hasta llenarlo todo con desesperanza. ¡Lo había dejado en el baño!

\- Oh no, no no no…. –fue el balbuceo que salió de sus labios, mientras renegaba de su propia estupidez-

Para colmo, el hombre la siguió. El miedo tomó el espacio vacío del estómago. Eso ya no le gustaba nada. Sola, sin celular, y con un desconocido acosándole.

Decidió parar y enfrentarle, no podía darle más cuerda. Al menos allí en la tienda había mucha gente, que podría ayudarle si algo salía mal. Dado que no estaba segura de sí el muchacho estaba loco o sólo desorientado, trató de ser respetuosa.

\- Lo siento, pero creo que está confundiéndome –dijo estableciendo una distancia prudencial-

\- ¿Cómo dices?

Hikaru se asombró de su reacción. La miraba desconcertado, algo herido si era posible. Si, tal vez sólo se había equivocado. ¿Pero con quién? ¿Podría haber alguien tan parecida a ella como para que eso ocurriera?

\- No le conozco. Lo siento, debo irme. Mis amigas me están buscando.

\- Espera, por favor.

¿Por qué se detenía? ¡El muchacho era un desconocido, un desconocido que podría ser peligroso!

\- Lo sé. -dijo el hombre- Sé que no nos conocemos realmente. Pero me gustaría…

Depronto el desconocido calló. Estaba mirando su mochila con detenimiento. Pasó en un segundo de la mochila a ella varias veces.

Entonces, una chispa se activó en él. Hikaru pudo verlo con claridad, era como un click que encajaba a la perfección en un complicado rompecabezas.

\- ¿esa mochila? –preguntó con brusquedad- No la tenías antes

\- Yo... –fue lo que Hikaru alcanzó a decir. Sus piernas se tensaron, preparadas. El semblante del hombre había cambiado, sus _ojos_ habían cambiado. Daba…miedo-

\- ¿Te encontraste con alguien en la tienda?. Por eso querías venir. –dijo razonando solo, hablando como si estuviera develando un misterio complicado, como si fuera su trabajo desenmascarar las intenciones ocultas de las personas-

Hikaru pudo verlo antes de que ocurriera. Por eso, salió a correr esquivando por poco la mano del hombre que buscaba retenerla por la fuerza, olvidando el ambiente de falsa seguridad que le daba la tienda, olvidando su celular y a Eagle.

* * *

¡Un idiota! Había sido un idiota. Esa chica no estaba interesada en él. Lantis trató de detenerla, pero le había adivinado las intenciones y había salido a correr.

Desesperado, volvió a marcarle a Esmeralda. Esta vez el teléfono pasó directo al buzón de mensajes.

 _Esmeralda. Oh no…¿Qué había hecho?_

No se lo perdonaría jamás si por su incompetencia la había puesto en peligro, cayendo en los trucos de un complicado plan para secuestrar o extorsionar a Esmeralda. Decidió contactar a Zagato, su hermano, quien era el jefe de seguridad y a todo el grupo que les esperaba en las afueras. El juicio disciplinario y su despido vendrían después, pero debía actuar ahora.

Dejó el mensaje con el código máximo, haciendo referencia a Esmeralda. Zagato lo vería de inmediato, al tiempo que su equipo notificaría a los guardias del parque. El sistema de seguridad del complejo estaría al inmediato servicio del grupo en pocos minutos.

Se lanzó a la persecución. No podía perder su única pista.


	3. Capitulo 3

_Las cosas están ligadas por lazos invisibles: no se puede arrancar una flor sin molestar una estrella._  
 _(Galileo Galilei)_

Hikaru corría. Sabía que el hombre le estaba persiguiendo de cerca, y que tendría la ventaja de inmediato, debido a su altura. Con el pulso enloquecido, salió derecho hacia donde creía se encontraría a Umi y a Fuu, que debían ya estar como locas buscándole, presintiendo que Eagle le había hecho algo, pero no las veía por ningún lado. Con desespero enfiló hacia uno de los guardias del parque, que la miró de reojo mientras ponía atención lo que decían por el audífono que descansaba en su oreja.

\- Necesito ayuda –dijo con el aliento entrecortado, mirando hacia atrás, viendo que el pervertido estaba sólo a unos metros de distancia, corriendo entre la multitud que se apartaba a su paso- Ese hombre quiere hacerme daño.

Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando el guardia en vez de dirigirle una palabra amable, de ofrecerle su colaboración para alejar aquel loco, le sujetó el brazo con fuerza, con mirada conspicua.

\- Central, tengo a la sospechosa en custodia –declaró por el intercomunicador, que resonó del otro lado con un inteligible ruido-

\- ¿¡Qué hace!? ¡NO! ¡no soy ninguna sospechosa! –reclamó con fuerza, tratando de liberarse del guarda- ¡Ese hombre está loco!

Al ver que sus palabras no servían de nada, y que el pervertido se acercaba, decidió jugársela. Al ser tan pequeña, el guarda nunca pensó que contratacaría, por lo que se distrajo haciendo su reporte. Hikaru le propinó un fuerte pisotón. El guarda le soltó de forma involuntaria, instante que aprovechó para huir.

El sol estaba en su cenit, lo que hacía difícil esquivar a la gran cantidad de personas que buscaban un lugar para almorzar, pero también hacía difícil la persecución. Corrió derecho para salir del mundo de Harry Potter y luego giró para perderse entre los negocios de Amity Village. Varios puestos ofrecían concursos de tiro al blanco, era la hora en que más afluencia de clientes antes del almuerzo, y ofrecían enormes peluches de premio a quien lograra completar varios retos. Pasó de largo a un empleado vociferaba a través de un enorme megáfono, haciendo publicidad del puerto, de los concursos, y mientras el parlante suspendido en las alturas del interminable poste de la plaza central escupía música pop a un volumen apenas tolerable para los tímpanos.

Siguió corriendo, tratando de camuflarse entre la gente, hasta que el cansancio le golpeó las piernas y el oxígeno se le hizo esquivo. No pudo continuar más y se escondió detrás del edificio que daba al muelle de "Jaws" para recuperar el aliento. Recostó su espalda sobre las tablas de madera, y miró al cielo, que desplegaba un azul infinito sobre su cabeza, ajeno a los problemas de los pequeños mortales.

Cuando estaba a punto de calmarse, una sombra se abalanzó sobre ella y le acorraló contra la pared. Un brazo fuerte, muy distinto al del inexperto guarda doblegó cualquier intento de escape, dejándola completamente quieta.

\- Dime dónde está Esmeralda –dijo el pervertido, con voz fuerte, grave-

\- ¡No sé de qué habla! –espetó con rabia- ¡AYUDA!¡AYUDA! –gritó a voz en cuello, pero el muelle rebosaba de actividad, de música, de gritos de emoción de los participantes de los concursos, terminando de ahogar su voz en medio del ruido-

Hikaru se revolvió, trató de darle patadas, pero ese hombre era muy fuerte, muy alto y parecía tener algún entrenamiento. Sin un milagro, no podría soltarse.

\- Dime dónde está Esmeralda –repitió alzando un poco más la voz-

Ella le miró directo a los ojos. Unos ojos violetas intensos, tan indómitos como una tormenta en mar abierto. Ese hombre estaba convencido de su locura y no cejaría su intento hasta lograr su cometido.

\- No quiero hacerte daño – dijo de pronto-

El tono de esa última frase le desconcentró. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, ya fuera porque estaba muy cerca de ella, o porque su expresión había cambiado, al igual que la fuerza con la que le retenía. La tormenta violeta se dulcificó, y el brazo dejó de hacer tanta presión.

\- Suélteme

\- Dime dónde está. –dijo con más tranquilidad-

\- ¿Dónde está quién?

\- No pretendas que no lo sabes. – suspiró con cansancio, haciendo desaparecer esa rabia inicial con que la había cercado- Pronto llegará mi equipo y no podré hacer nada. Te interrogarán, te enviarán a la cárcel por colaborar con un secuestro. No hagas esto, no vale la pena.

\- ¿Secuestro? ¿De qué está hablando? –dijo con renovado ímpetu- ¡Suélteme!

Otra sombra apareció en el pequeño resquicio. Hikaru vio a un hombre alto, muy parecido al acosador. No podían negar que eran familia: sus facciones eran similares, pero llevaba el cabello mucho más largo, casi hasta los hombros. Temió lo peor. Ese era su cómplice.

\- Lantis, ¿qué diablos haces? –interpeló el recién llegado, con asombro y consternación-

Aquel loco no volteó a mirar. Siguió en la misma posición. Hikaru temió que en su cabeza, aquel que llamaban Lantis siguiera viendo conspiraciones, secuestros y enemigos, a pesar de la intervención externa, y que le arrastra con él.

\- Zagato, no cumplí con mi deber, la perdí –mencionó con remordimiento, pasando saliva- pero esta muchacha debe saber algo para poder encontrarla. Notifiqué al equipo fuera del parque y ellos se pusieron en contacto con seguridad…

\- ¿Lantis? Por favor suelta a esa joven

La orden fue dada por una voz femenina, y acatada con incredulidad. Hikaru se vio libre y retrocedió hacia la pareja que había mediado en su ayuda.

\- Señorita Esmeralda – Lantis quedó congelado al verla, como si la hermosa mujer fuera una aparición benévola, un espíritu de alguien que creía perdido-

\- Por favor disculpa a Lantis –dijo la mujer hacia ella, con una elegancia que Hikaru jamás podría llegar a simular- Él no es así, pensaba que estaba cumpliendo su deber. Es mi culpa que las cosas hayan terminado de esta manera. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?

\- Estoy bien –Hikaru se frotó las muñecas, tratando de relajarse. Una sensación de bienestar le inundó ante las palabras pronunciadas por esa persona, que calmó los latidos desbocados de su corazón, que momentos antes había pensado que tenía que defender su vida-Pero no entiendo.

Lantis no había dicho una palabra desde que vio a Esmeralda. Sus ojos pasaban del que parecía su familiar, probablemente su hermano mayor, hacia la mujer, luego miraba Hikaru con una expresión salpicada de profunda aflicción, que a su pesar, hizo que sintiera simpatía hacia él. Descubrió bondad, y un quebranto extraño, que Hikaru no acertaba a identificar.

* * *

\- No sabía que estabas aquí –fue la frase que Lantis dirigió hacia Zagato, en medio de una réplica que buscaba develar cómo había terminado en esa situación; acusando, acorralando, violentando, a la chica que le atraía como hacía mucho tiempo ninguna lo hacía, _incriminándola de secuestro y engaño_ -

Algunas veces pensaba que se merecía estar solo. Su personalidad no ayudaba: no hablaba mucho y se concentraba en hacer lo mejor posible su trabajo, lo que en ocasiones alejaba a la gente a su alrededor, con la errónea concepción que él _quería_ estar solo. Pero hoy más que nunca ese argumento, ese pensamiento de infortunio, tomaba la fuerza de un tren rápido, que no se detendría hasta descarrilarse, colisionando de frente y despidiendo trozos de desastre.

Zagato no le dijo nada, en vez de eso, Esmeralda fue quien tomó la iniciativa.

\- Te pedí que te alejaras, por eso te rogué que hoy no estuvieras pendiente de mí. Dije que estaba cansada y que necesitaba divertirme por mi cuenta, con Eagle y mis amigos, pero no era cierto.

\- ¿Eagle? –dijo la muchacha pelirroja, con una expresión cargada de reconocimiento, pero calló de inmediato. Lantis supuso se había dado cuenta de quién era Esmeralda, a pesar de la peluca de cabello negro que llevaba y las gafas de sol que buscaban mimetizar su apariencia-

Esmeralda y Zagato se dieron cuenta que no les convenía hablar en voz alta en frente de una extraña y se acercaron a él para hablar en privado-

\- ¿Zagato? –preguntó Lantis, en voz baja, buscando la confirmación de lo que ya suponía-

\- Todo hubiera salido bien si no fueras tan paranoico – respondió su hermano, esquivando la pregunta subyacente-

\- Creo que no hemos ayudado a que Lantis se calme. –mencionó Esmeralda, volteando su mirada hacia Zagato- Con este ya son tres episodios en que desaparezco por estar contigo.

Entonces era cierto. Sí, no podía negar que había visto ciertas actitudes, ciertas miradas, pero pensaba que Zagato tendría la suficiente confianza con él para contarle aquel aspecto tan importante de su vida. Por eso lo desechó. Sin embargo ahí estaba. Zagato y Esmeralda estaban enamorados. Una relación que pondría en aprietos a Industrias Vision, un escándalo.

Esmeralda le tomó de las manos con suavidad. Lantis sintió su tacto suave y cálido, reconfortante. Le asombraba lo poderosa que era su influencia, algo que Industrias Vision utilizaría en su beneficio. Con Esmeralda como mediadora, cualquier negociación se cerraría con éxito.

\- Tienes que entender Lantis que el corazón elige sin que uno se dé cuenta –siguió Esmeralda, con voz queda, dibujando una sonrisa triste en su cara- y que lamentablemente ésta relación no será del agrado de mi familia. Debíamos mantenerla en secreto y entre menos personas lo supieran, era mejor para todos. Así no podríamos en riesgo su trabajo. Perdónanos por no decirte. –continuó en medio de un susurro- Perdónanos por preocuparte, por mentirte. Pero por el momento, necesito…necesitamos –corrigió dándole una rápida mirada a Zagato- que tú también mantengas esto en silencio, hasta que encontremos la forma.

No tenía que pensarlo mucho. Si esto se sabía, él y su hermano saldrían despedidos sin una carta de recomendación. Si Industrias Vision lo quisiera, podrían acusar a su hermano de incitar a la fuerza a Esmeralda para mantener una relación con él. Era complicado para un jefe de seguridad, que llevaba el control de las idas y venidas de su empleador, que le acusaran de favorecer encuentros que no estaban consensuados por el dueño. El quedaría en la mitad, con un conflicto grave de intereses si le llamaban a un juicio: negligencia o concierto para delinquir. No, no era fácil. Las implicaciones eran muchas.

\- No diré nada –dijo, sopesando las probabilidades, que no se inclinaban al favor de su familia. Industrias Vision podría destruirlos- ¿El equipo? Debemos eliminar la alerta – recordó de súbito, dirigiéndose hacia Zagato-

\- Tan pronto lo vi, les indiqué que no se movieran de sus posiciones, pero alcanzó a replicar en la plataforma de seguridad del parque. Sin embargo, ya dimos parte de normalidad.

Los tres asintieron, y voltearon a ver a la muchacha, que les sonrió incómoda.

\- Creo que es hora que me vaya –sentenció, dando dos pasos en dirección al mundo de Harry Potter-

\- ¡Espera! –dijo Esmeralda-

Tal como hizo con Lantis, Esmeralda se acercó con delicadeza y le tomó de las manos. Lantis tuvo un destello de esperanza, que apagó de inmediato.

\- Todo fue una confusión. Perdónanos por favor. Lantis es una buena persona. No quería hacerte daño.

\- ¡no hay problema! -dijo riendo con algo de nerviosismo- Debo regresar…deben estar buscándome…

\- Por favor, espera. -rogó Esmeralda- ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

\- Hikaru Shidou

\- Hikaru…me gustaría compensarte por este episodio…¿hay algo …

Las palabras de Esmeralda desaparecieron después de la mención del nombre. ¿ _Hikaru Shidou?_ No, ese no era el nombre por el que la conocía, con el que se había presentado. Lantis dio dos pasos hacia la muchacha. Pensó que ella retrocedería, teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos, pero no lo hizo.

\- ¿Hikaru? –preguntó el, con tiento. No quería volver a arruinarlo, pero debía, _necesitaba_ aclararlo todo-

\- ¿Si? Tu nombre es Lantis, ¿verdad?

\- Mis disculpas. Las cosas llegaron demasiado lejos.

\- No pasó a mayores, no hay problema. Agradezco la intervención de ellos, no dudo que estabas asustándome -confesó-

 _Si, eso hice. Te perseguí, te acorralé, te asusté. Soy un estúpido, un estúpido con mayúsculas_

\- Hikaru, ¿tienes dos nombres?

\- ¿Cómo dices?

Lantis vio cómo ella se ponía en guardia de nuevo, quedando él como un paranóico que continuaba por una senda donde no era necesario el escándalo de la relación de Zagato para que lo relevaran del servicio de Industrias Vision. Pero tenía que preguntar, porque algo no encajaba del todo; porque estaba dudando acerca de si Hikaru era la misma persona con la que había pasado toda la mañana. Pensar lo contrario era simplemente una locura, pero no podía sacudirse aquella sensación de incongruencia. Por eso, siguió.

\- En la atracción de spiderman, te presentaste como Nova.

\- Yo…-Hikaru miró a Esmeralda y a Zagato, que esperaban una respuesta- lo siento, pero antes de que me siguieras en la tienda, no te había visto.

\- No puede ser – Lantis no podía creer que su desvarío llegara hasta el punto de haberse soñado hablando con ella- Nos conocimos en Spiderman, pues la atracción se descompuso. Pasamos toda la mañana juntos. Regaste el refresco en tu camiseta blanca.

\- No, lo siento, yo estuve toda la mañana en los alrededores de Harry Potter, con mis amigas, y con alguien que conocí hoy…-hizo una pausa, recordando algo- Eagle. Ustedes mencionaron a Eagle. ¿Podrá ser la misma persona? Es muy amable, alto, bueno…no tanto como Lantis, -dijo riendo y mirándole directamente de cabello gris y ojos almendra. ¿Lo conocen?

Los tres interpelados quedaron mudos por un instante. Esmeralda se atrevió a confirmar.

\- Eagle. Es mi hermano. Estás describiendo a mi hermano. ¿Lantis? –preguntó, sin saber qué podría pasar allí-

\- ¿Sabemos dónde está Eagle? –inquirió Zagato-

\- Él también quería alejarse de sus guardas –confirmó Esmeralda- Los despachó en la entrada del parque. Debería estar con Geo y con Tatra.

Lantis no podía creerlo. No era posible que lo soñara. Pero luego, poco a poco cayó en cuenta en la voz de la chica, unas décimas más altas de lo que recordaba, en su cabello rojizo, que se ondulaba detrás de su espalda, desordenado, en sus ojos brillantes, _sinceros_ , en la falta de maquillaje, en la mochila, en la elección de ese buzo que le había llamado la atención desde el principio, que la hacía más hermosa, más…

No, ella no era Nova. Allí no estaba aquella aura contradictoria y seductora que le hacía querer alejarse, pero que al tiempo lo tenía atado irremediablemente. Esa aura que hacía que todos sus instintos gritaran _peligro_ …

Ella no era Nova. ¿Pero entonces? ¿Cómo explicarlo?

\- ¿Entraste a la tienda con Eagle? –preguntó, siguiendo una corazonada-

\- Si. Tenía que cambiarme porque revolví la cerveza de mantequilla. Estaba empapada. ¿Ocurre algo?

\- ¿Tienes una hermana?

\- No, tengo tres hermanos, pero una hermana no. ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Eagle está bien?

\- Creo que debemos encontrarle.

\- Ya estoy marcándole, pero no me contesta -dijo Esmeralda, algo alarmada- Lantis, ¿debería preocuparme?¿Qué está pasando?

\- Creo que alguien está suplantando a Hikaru, y quizás ese alguien está con Eagle -declaró- pero no entiendo por qué.

\- Quisiera ir con ustedes –dijo Hikaru, sorprendiendo a Lantis-

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si.

Lantis asintió, asombrado. ¿Confiaba en el tan rápido como para buscar a Eagle con ellos? ¿No le tenía miedo?

Hikaru confirmó que el episodio había pasado a segundo plano de momento al caminar a su lado, desandando lo más rápido posible el trayecto al mundo de Harry Potter. Ella se esforzaba para andar a su paso, a pesar de la diferencia de altura y del tamaño de sus zancadas. Atrás les seguía Zagato, que comenzó a hablar por su intercomunicador, con Esmeralda al lado.

\- ¿Podríamos pasar a buscar mi celular? -preguntó inesperadamente- Con la carrera, creo que lo dejé en el baño de esa tienda. Tengo que avisarle a mis amigas que estoy bien.

\- Claro que si. -afirmó haciendo una pausa- Siento lo que pasó –dijo él ratificando su disculpa, mirándola con dulzura- Te hice daño.

\- Creo que en realidad no querías hacerme daño. –rio, devolviéndole la mirada- Te arrepentiste, lo sentí. ¿Sabes? ¡Es lo más raro que me ha pasado en la vida!

Lantis sonrió

\- A mí también

Al verla caminar a su lado, esmerándose por seguirle el paso, una punzada de gusto llenó su cerebro. Disminuyó su ritmo, sólo para que ella se sintiera más cómoda.

Hikaru le gustaba mucho más que Nova. Con Hikaru no sentía el impulso de andar a la defensiva, como si en cualquier momento se pudieran lanzar sobre él. Era una suposición, habiendo cruzado sólo unas palabras, pero parecía tener un espíritu gentil y a la vez indomable…Sin embargo no quería reconocer que con ese breve intercambio su corazón estuviera tan convencido ¿podía enamorarse de Hikaru?

\- ¡Ya tendremos qué contarle a nuestros nietos! –siguió ella, riendo- ¡El día que conocí a Lantis! …ehm...a los nietos de cada uno, claro. –dijo alzando las cejas y haciendo girar sus bonitos ojos-

 _Si. Podía._


	4. Capitulo 4

_Amo la luz porqué me muestra el camino. Pero amo también la oscuridad porqué me muestra las estrellas._  
 _(Og Mandino)_

Si seguía así, Nova se imaginaba que podía llegar a las grandes ligas. Eagle estaba _muy_ interesado en ella, a pesar que en ocasiones la conversación no parecía fluir de la forma en que el esperaba. Más de una vez le sorprendió con el ceño fruncido ante algún comentario, pero lograba hacerlo olvidar gracias a un sutil pero efectivo coqueteo. La actuación de mosquita muerta funcionaba con Eagle, como había funcionado con Lantis.

Lo extraño era que Eagle hablaba como si ya la conociera. Y le llamaba por un nombre que él mismo había inventado. ¡Bueno! los famosos tenían sus fetiches ¿no? Ella no lo sacaría de ese mundo imaginario, ¡no le convenía ni un millón de años!

Decidieron almorzar al frente de la estación de Cool Japan, en un enorme restaurante con ambiente norteamericano, de grandes posters de películas, refills de refrescos y barra de comidas. El menú no estaba mal, pero tampoco muy bien. Se maldijo por no haberle dicho que fueran al city walk, seguro allí encontrarían algo de mejor categoría, pero por el momento, no quería parecer interesada…en extremo.

\- ¿No te gusta la comida? –preguntó el, con un tinte de preocupación-

\- Creo que no tengo tanta hambre –mintió, retirando el plato con media hamburguesa servida-

\- ¿Tus amigas nos van a acompañar?

\- Por ahora no. –negó, aprovechando la oportunidad y siguiéndole el juego - Me gustaría estar a solas contigo un poco más. ¿Te molesta?

Nova era el retrato de la chica tímida, insegura de una propuesta indecente. Eagle frunció de nuevo el ceño, pero respondió como ella quería.

\- Claro que no, Hikaru. – Eagle se quedó mirándola con detenimiento, y estiró la última palabra-

\- ¿Adónde iremos ahora?

\- ¿Te gustaría participar en alguno de los concursos de Amity Village? Podría ganar un oso gigante para ti.

¿Baratijas? ¡Eagle Vision le ofrecía baratijas! oh no, eso había pasado a segundo plano hace rato. Ella quería un Ferrari. Un sexy Ferrari rojo para correr a toda velocidad. Pero eso requería más tiempo, más confianza, y era necesario disponer de los hilos suficientes para que la mosca cayera en la telaraña.

\- Me encantaría –mintió- quizás después podríamos ver el atardecer a bordo de uno de los botes.

Eagle sonrió con sincero gozo. Había dado en el clavo. En el bote se aseguraría de que se encontraran fuera de Universal Studios. Un paso más cerca de su Ferrari.

Caminaron hacia Amity Village, muy cerca el uno del otro. Nova sabía que Eagle deseaba contacto físico, por lo que se colgó de su brazo. El muchacho le regaló una de esas sonrisas cálidas, diseñadas para derretir a cualquier chica. Pobrecillo.

Al pasar la atracción de Jurassic Park, un presentimiento comenzó a acosarle. Sentía como si los guardas se quedaran mirándole, siguiendo sus movimientos. No le gustaba. En ese juego había aprendido a seguir sus instintos, y estos le decían que debía huir.

\- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Eagle, al verla removerse, y mirar hacia los lados-

\- ¿Ese guarda nos está mirando? –dijo ella, olvidándose de su actuación-

\- No creo –replicó el alzando la mirada, para luego concentrarse en ella nuevamente-¿te preocupa cómo nos vea la gente?

\- No, no…

Allí estaba de nuevo, un guardia hablando por su intercomunicador unos metros más adelante. Los ojos del hombre voltearon justo cuando ella clavó su mirada en él.

Ahí había gato encerrado.

Sopesó terminar con el juego, pues de nada servía si le atrapaban. ¿Eagle había sospechado entonces? ¿Había avisado a su equipo de seguridad?¡No podía ser! ¡Ella no se equivocaba! ¡No! No renunciaría fácilmente a semejante oportunidad.

Alguien se movió detrás de ellos al entrar a uno de los pasajes que comunicaban los diferentes ambientes temáticos. Nova se crispó, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Estaba a punto de proseguir sin importar qué, pero un suceso inverosímil echó por la borda su voluntad. Esa coincidencia, ese truco audaz del destino se acercaba hacia ellos desde Amity Village…o desde la dimensión desconocida.

Era… _era ella_ …

Una versión de sí misma, vestida con un horrendo buzo que le quitaba toda feminidad, venía acompañada de su alto y apuesto objetivo anterior y se acercaba peligrosamente para dejarla en evidencia. Su primera reacción fue querer acercarse, comprobar que no estaba viendo un espejismo, pero un rayo de comprensión iluminó su cerebro, y supo que Eagle le había confundido con la persona que tenía a unos metros. Aquello no era ningún fetiche ni nombre-código: la verdadera Hikaru estaba cerca y lo peor, Lantis seguramente se había dado cuenta de la suplantación. Nova sabía que Lantis componía el equipo de seguridad que protegía a los hermanos Vision, así que su presencia no sería nada placentero, al menos no ahora.

Todo eso sólo podía significar una cosa: adiós a su día perfecto.

Aprovechando que Eagle aún no les había visto, recurrió a una salida clásica, que servía para cualquier ocasión.

\- ¿Eagle? Debo ir al baño. ¿Me esperas aquí?

\- Claro. ¿Sabes dónde queda?

\- Si, vi uno justo atrás.

\- Puedo desandar un poco…

\- ¡Oh no! Quédate aquí justo para que nos perdamos

Nova caminó rápido, con los sentidos agudos, lista para correr si era necesario, perdiéndose entre la multitud. Había decidido dar por terminada su visita a Universal Studios.

Apretó el Snoopy que llevaba en la mano y sonrió. Si salía de esta indemne, lo único que lamentaría aparte de su ahora imposible Ferrari, era no haber tenido tiempo suficiente para robarle un beso a cada uno.

* * *

\- ¡EAGLE! –gritó Hikaru a un metro de distancia, corriendo hacia él-

\- ¿Hi..Hikaru?

\- ¿Estás bien? Lantis me dice que tengo una gemela, pero no creo que se parezca tanto. ¿Estas con ella? ¡Quiero verla! ¿Eagle?

Eagle no respondió a sus preguntas, tenía la boca entreabierta del asombro, y miraba hacia atrás como si hubiera visto un truco de magia. Lantis sonrió, sabía lo que estaba sintiendo.

\- Había algo extraño en ella…pero creí…¿Lantis? –dijo Eagle confundido- ¿sabías de esto?

\- Así es. El parecido es inaudito.

\- ¡Me alegra verte de nuevo! –exclamó Hikaru hacia Eagle- Cuando no te encontré pensé que ya te habías aburrido

\- Eso no es posible

\- Todavía te debo un almuerzo

\- Podría comer de nuevo, especialmente si hay un postre involucrado

La familiaridad de Eagle con Hikaru golpeó a Lantis como una ola de 3 metros de altura, que le dejó impregnado de un sentimiento viscoso, desagradable. Eagle podría tener el apellido Vision, podría haberla conocido primero, pero eso no significaba que se la cedería. De ninguna manera.

* * *

Se había encontrado con Umi y Fuu justo después, gracias a que pudo recuperar su celular abandonado en el baño de empleados de la tienda del mundo de Harry Potter. Por insistencia de Hikaru, se habían incorporado como un solo grupo y habían pasado una tarde amena.

Cargando con un enorme oso en un brazo y con una réplica de las armas multidimensionales de Shingeki no Kyojin en el otro, Hikaru y sus amigas se acercaban a la salida, rendidas de tanto caminar y algo roncas de los gritos propinados en las montañas rusas. Las tres iban metros adelante del resto, así que pararon para esperar que los demás cubrieran la diferencia.

\- El oso está muy tierno –dijo Fuu con una sonrisa sarcástica y acomodándose los lentes-¿me explicas de nuevo cómo llegó a tus manos?

\- Eagle lo ganó. Pero dijo que no le gustaban esas cosas, y me lo dio. ¿Sabían que es un experto en tiro al blanco? ¡Cuando volvamos a casa, vamos a ir a su campo de prácticas y me va a enseñar a disparar!

\- Me lo puedo imaginar –dijo Umi con ironía, tono que sólo entendió Fuu- ¿Y las armas?

\- ¡Lantis es fanático de Shingeki no Kyojin, al igual que yo! Pero Zagato le tiene prohibido llevar estas cosas a su casa, porque según me contó, es muy estricto con el orden. Quedamos que podría pasar por la mía, para que pudiéramos practicar con ellas. ¿Sabían que Lantis vive en Tokyo? Está aquí de paseo igual que nosotras.

\- No me digas – fue el comentario de Umi-

\- Hikaru dime algo –comenzó Fuu- ¿te gusta Eagle?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Claro que me gusta –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta-

\- No Hikaru – intervino Umi- Fuu se refiere a si te gusta de un modo románico

\- Te…te refieres a si…yo…eh…quisiera…-tartamudeó nerviosa- No se…tal vez…sí, _creo_ … ¿¡Por qué me preguntas esas cosas!?

\- ¿Y Lantis? Te vi mirándolo muchas veces –terció Umi con picardía y dándole un codazo-

Hikaru se puso colorada. El oso casi escapa de sus manos y las armas tintinearon como maracas desafinadas.

\- Ahí está mi respuesta –dijo Umi riéndose-

Pasó saliva y miró hacia atrás. Eagle conversaba con Esmeralda, con aquella sonrisa encantadora y la calidez que lo caracterizaba. Su hermana reía encantada por algún comentario. Eagle tenía esa magia, ese brillo indefinible que le hacía querer estar cerca, y poder hundirse en un abrazo.

Al lado de Esmeralda, lo suficientemente próximo pero manteniendo la distancia necesaria para no escuchar la conversación de los hermanos Vision, Lantis caminaba con Zagato envuelto en una plática donde el único que parecía tener que decir algo era el jefe de seguridad. Lantis alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de ella, fijando esos ojos violetas que tanto le intrigaban y que parecían susurrarle secretos. Hikaru recordó el episodio de Lantis sosteniéndola contra la pared, pero esta vez, el miedo estaba siendo reemplazado por una emoción distinta.

Volvió a sonrojarse. Umi le pasó un brazo por los hombros y Fuu le ayudó a cargar con las espadas.

\- Alguien tendrá que decidirse pronto

\- ¡Pero de qué estás hablando Umi!

\- Lo mejor es que invitó a uno de ellos a su casa. Podemos ver si pasa la prueba de los hermanos –subrayó Fuu-

\- Tienes razón. Yo quiero ver eso. –dijo Umi- Es más, Voy a invitar a Eagle el día siguiente para que no esté en desventaja

\- Pero que dices Umi, no sean así –rogó Hikaru-

\- Voy invitarlo ahora mismo.

\- ¡UMI!

\- La pobre Hikaru se moriría de pena. –dijo Fuu con tranquilidad- Claro está que Lantis podría morirse de celos, ¡después de todo el trabajo que tuvo que hacer para lograr esa invitación! Eagle no dejaba que estuvieran solos ni por un segundo.

La noche cayó sobre Osaka, y las estrellas aparecieron en el firmamento. Otro día de primavera llegaba a su fin. Un día misterioso, que traía consigo nuevos comienzos.

Hikaru reflexionó en la leyenda que les había contado Fuu cuando les refirió lo que había ocurrido con su enigmática gemela, que según le había dicho Lantis, se llamaba Nova. Todos tenemos un doppelganger en alguna parte del planeta, un doble de carne y hueso que sigue un camino diferente, pero que comparte además de la apariencia física, algo de nuestra propia alma.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia el grupo de amigos que había hecho el día de hoy. Pudo ver a Eagle, quien le sonrió picándole un ojo, y luego giró hacia Lantis, que le miraba con pupilas brillantes.

Alzó sus ojos hacia las estrellas, tan parecidas unas de las otras a simple vista, y dio las gracias.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Sé que están pensando ¿¡otro fic!? ¡ya tiene 4 en curso sin terminar! La buena noticia es que este al menos si está completo jejejee.

Espero haberles despistado al comienzo. Quería que pensaran que Lantis realmente se había encontrado con Hikaru en la atracción de Harry Potter. Si se sintieron confundidos al momento en que por fin digo los nombres, no es su culpa, era mi objetivo XD

Este fic es el resultado de un regalo para shidouhikaru15, donde expresamente me pedía OT3. Se suponía que no iba a ser un fic de esta envergadura, pero como podrán haber notado mi capacidad de síntesis es nula. Claro que la idea tampoco me ayudaba mucho...o esa es mi disculpa. Necesito que Ascella-Star me enseñe a hacer drabbles y one shots XD.

No soy la más fan de los OT3, porque no creo en que una relación de 3 tenga mucho futuro y tampoco quería hacer la típica lucha de rivalidades de un triángulo amoroso, (creo que mis ideas acerca de eso ya están enfiladas en Raikou) así que hice un cuadrado jajajaja sii ya se, ya sé que es un fic raro. Espero que se hayan entretenido leyéndolo. Ojalá me dejen sus comentarios (ansiedad mil) acerca de cómo les pareció, y si lo merece, que me regalen un favorito.

Doy gracias a LucyKailu por proporcionar la chispa de la cual surgió esta idea. Llegó en el momento preciso en que aún debatía cómo debía abordar esto.

Un abrazo, nos leemos a la próxima


End file.
